The proliferation of satellite imagery, electronic data transfer and electronic data storage has increased demand for multi-media connectivity for military and commercial aircraft applications. In a military application, real-time surveillance imagery obtained from manned and un-manned aircraft may be passed to ground troops through satellite communication. In commercial aircraft applications, many passengers of a commercial aircraft flight desire to work while on-board the flight. In order to fulfill this demand, airliners have begun offering multi-media access to aircraft passengers through satellite communication.
Conventional on-board aircraft antenna systems for satellite communication are limited in many ways. For example, a conventional antenna system may include a horn antenna with a dielectric lens. A drawback associated with the horn antenna and dielectric lens system is the weight and large form factor occupied by the horn antenna in order to receive satellite communication in high frequency bands, such as the Ku and Ka bands. A heavy and large form factor antenna system mounted on an aircraft may affect the response and maneuverability of the aircraft, as well as increase the mechanical load on, and subsequent cost of, the positioning unit. Additionally, a conventional antenna system for satellite communication may only support a limited bandwidth. For example, a conventional on-board aircraft antenna system may be limited to receiving satellite communication in the Ka band. In order to receive communication in the Ku band, a separate antenna and receiver system may be required, which further increases the weight, profile and form factor of the aircraft communication system. Consequently, an improved antenna system is necessary.